Forever: A Ziley 50 sentence challenge
by Natsuo44
Summary: '"Congrats." Riley said. "That's all you have to say?" Zane said teasing. "How about this?" Riley leaned in and kissed Zane quickly and lifted him and spun around.'50 sentence challenge for Ziley. Enjoy!


**I do not own Degrassi. I do not own Final Fantasy XIII  
**

**-tear-**

**Here is my (late) 50 sentence challenge! Also, my story will be updated soon people! Enjoy!**

#1 – Sight.  
Zane bends easily in yoga, eyes closed and completely focused and seemed to be at peace. Riley wished he could say the same for himself. Seeing Zane but not being with him was torture. He told himself he would apologize as soon as he could.

#2 – Soft.  
Zane ran his hand through Riley's soft, brown curls. He smiled. "Today has been amazing, Riles." He said and felt Riley's body shudder as he chuckled. "Good. It's the least I could do for your birthday, right?" Zane smiled and Riley turned and pressed his lips gently against his boyfriend's.

#3 – Transparent.  
Riley frowned. Zane smiled softly and cupped his cheek. Riley's emotions were so clear to Zane. He was troubled; perhaps sad. Only, Zane knew Riley wasn't so clear as to show exactly what it was.

#4 – Art.  
Zane sat in the art room, moving his paintbrush wielding hand in adept, fluid movements. This was how he calmed himself after a recent fight with Riley. Even if Riley thought it wasn't 'his thing', it did help that he at least looked at Zane's pictures after they made up. Zane smiled.

#5 – Chocolate.  
Valentine's Day. Riley played with the heart shaped box while he waited for Zane. He had played this scene in his head over a thousand times, but he was still nervous. "Hey." He turned to Zane's voice and smiled, offering the chocolate. Zane laughed, and Riley sighed, happy. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby." Riley said.

#6 – Silence.  
Riley intertwined his hand into the Asian boy's beside him. He leaned his head on Zane's, who was asleep, and couldn't ask for a more perfect moment as they lay on Zane's bed while listening to the fireworks, announcing the New Year.

#7 – Loss.  
Zane curled on his bed and shivered beneath his covers. He missed the QB's warmth, his laugh… his touch. Zane felt tears roll down his face. He missed Riley.

#8 – Jeans.  
Riley stared at Zane's tight, skinny jeans. He poked the Asian's thigh, causing the boy to jump and hit the QB playfully. Riley hoped Zane would be wearing these jeans often.

#9 – Mirror.  
"Look at that image, Zane." Riley lifted the crying boy's face to the bathroom mirror. "What do you see?" Riley asked. "A stupid, pathetic teenage guy." Zane said his voice breaking. Riley sighed. "Wanna know what I see? A perfect, amazing person who holds my world in his hands." Zane turned and sobbed into Riley's chest. Riley just held him, and let his shirt absorb the boy's tears.

#10 – Lies.  
Riley tilted his head. "Where were you Zane?" The shorter of the two averted his eyes from Riley. "Zane." Riley pressed again. "I… I went to the club to talk to Owen." Riley's eyes bulged. "Zane!" Zane flinched and as Riley put his hand to the bruise on his cheek that he got from Owen.

#11 – Lips.  
Zane smiled as Riley outlined his jaw, neck, and shoulder with his fingertips, then his lips. It was these things that made Zane love Riley; simple things that made his heart flutter as Riley left light kisses on his tan skin.

#12 – Snow.  
Riley stood on the sidewalk as white flakes fell from the sky. Zane lay on the grass, legs and arms sprawled out, looking like a child. It was like a dream.

#13 – Stolen.  
Zane's breath caught each time Riley kissed him in the hallway before and after class, at the Dot, anywhere he could. Any time they could sneak a kiss. Any time they could hold each other for a while.

#14 – Faith.  
Riley was so sure that Zane was the only one he could love so much. He held onto this thought as he sat beside Zane's hospital bed and held onto the motionless boy's hand.

#15 – Stars.  
Zane stared at the stars above him, wondering just how many were out there. "Zane, stop staring and come inside." Riley's voice drifted from their shared condo. Zane smiled and ran to his waiting lover.

#16 – Memories.  
Riley lay in his bed as he thought of Zane. He still felt a tight knot in his stomach and heart when he thought of how rocky their relationship was at first. Then he smiled, remembering their most precious moments. But that died out with the memory of the last time he saw Zane. Zane was smiling to him as they walked down the sidewalk, before a drunk driver took the boy away forever. This memory caused Riley so much pain; _he didn't want to remember_.

#17 – Want.  
Zane sighed as Riley's hands traveled across his bare torso and gasped when he brushed his erection through his jeans. He shimmied out of those jeans quickly and let the QB take control.

#18 – Relax.  
Riley breathed in and out deeply, using this technique to calm down. He played Zane's voice in his head; Zane's soothing voice telling him to control his anger and relax. It worked, and Riley left without knocking Owen out.

#19 – Songs.  
Riley and Zane sang off key in Riley's car while they drove down the road on their college road trip to Eastern. They felt so comfortable, so sure, so _complete _together, that embarrassment didn't cross their minds as they held hands and sang.

#20 – Smiles.  
Zane stood at his locker as he stacked his books in it. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw. A grinning Riley, back from his vacation in Greece early. Zane felt the biggest smile spread through his face, one he hadn't felt in weeks, as he embraced his missed QB.

#21 – Caught.  
Riley had just gotten Zane's jeans unbuttoned when the sound of his door opening interrupted them. "Riley, Zane, I… oh…" Riley looked out from under the blanket to his blushing mother. She blinked and turned. "Come down to dinner when you're done." She left. Riley was blushing madly, but Zane chuckled and brought Riley back under the covers.

#22 – Friends.  
Riley watched Zane walk towards him. Once the Asian boy reached him, he put his hand out. "Friends?" Zane asked. Riley felt his heart twist in sadness, happiness, and hope as he took Zane's hand. "Friends." He said, and smiled.

#23 - Linger.  
Zane watched Riley leave his apartment and sighed. Riley's kisses still buzzed on his lips and the sensation burned on his skin. He loved it, he never wanted it to leave. He smiled. He knew it never would fade.

#24 - Patience.  
Zane sighed as Riley once again denied being homosexual. He told himself to wait, be patient. He told himself that Riley only needed time. But, Zane's patience was wearing thin.

#25 - Plans.  
"You sure this will work, Anya?" Riley asked, nervous. Anya nodded. "Of course!" she chimed. Riley nodded and looked around: The Dot was covered in hanging red hearts, the tables with red cloth, and on a big board was 'HAPPY ANNIVERSARY ZANE'. Riley smiled. It had to work.

#26 - Please.  
"Please, Zane?" "No." "Why not?" "Because I said so." Riley sighed, frustrated. "Please?" He tried again. Zane laughed. "No." He repeated. Riley sighed dramatically. "It will only take five minutes!" "Riley, I'm _not _going to put on some tight leather pants and strut around for you!"

#27 - Christmas.  
"Riley, it's amazing!" Zane exclaimed as he opened his gift from his boyfriend. It was exactly what he wanted: a paint set of every color, paint brushes, pastels, oils, and charcoal. He'd been talking about the set since he saw it during the summer, but he'd stopped after a while since Riley didn't really like art. "It's nothing, Zane." Riley said, blushing softly. Zane pulled Riley into an intense kiss. "It's everything. Thank you." Zane smiled.

#28 - Movies.  
Riley laughed with Zane during the movie they decided to watch in Riley's living room. Zane leaned into Riley and the QB ran a hand through the Asian boy's black, spikey hair. He loved these nights. Everything was so simple.

#29 - Complicated.  
"Why can't you just accept it! ?" Riley screamed. Zane cringed. They were fighting again. Of what? Well, Riley's openness and pride of course. Zane crossed his arms. "Why can't you just be true to yourself?" Zane asked. The voice he used - _that condescending tone_ - always made Riley feel like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Why did Zane complicate things? Why did Riley bring these things onto himself? It was so troublesome.

#30 - Wishes.  
Zane watched the fireworks from his window. Riley came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck softly. "Shooting star." Zane said. "Make a wish." Replied Riley. Zane closed his eyes. _I hope this lasts forever._ Zane smiled and opened his eyes.

#31 - Shatter.  
Riley woke up in the hospital bed and looked around. Where was he? He looked to his left to see an Asian boy with very spikey hair sitting by the bed, head bent. "Excuse me?" He asked in a small voice. The Asian boy's head shot up and tears streamed from his beautiful brown eyes. "Riley?" Riley cringed. "Do I know you?" He replied. Zane swore he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

#32 - Dance.  
Zane laughed as Riley fumbled over himself while they slow danced in the boy's room. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Zane asked, teasing. Riley huffed. "Of course." He replied. Zane laughed and just allowed Riley to lead... clumsily.

#33 - Fate.  
Fifteen years. Fifteen years since he'd kissed that beautiful face, those beautiful lips. Fifteen years since he'd seen that thousand watt smile. Fifteen years since he'd seen Zane. And there the boy stood, at the exit of the airport, returning from California. Riley took him in: a bit taller but the same smile, eyes, physique with more muscle, and wow, even the same hair. Zane dropped his bags and ran and jumped into Riley's arms. It felt like a movie.

#34 - Touch.  
Zane closed his eyes as Riley's hands roamed his body, occasionally brushing his erection. He felt so exposed, lying naked beneath his boyfriend, but also felt so relaxed. He pulled Riley in a kiss, and ground up against him. Riley gasped softly and pushed the boy back onto the bed gently. "Take it slow, babe." He smiled.

#35 - Prom.  
"And now, for your Prom King and Queen of Degrassi!" Anya opened the envelope and felt her eyes bug out and her smile was as big as Texas. "Or King and King: Riley Stavros and Zane Park!" The two boys stood in astonishment until the crowd pushed them onto the stage and they were crowned and kissed in front of everyone.

#36 - Soccer.  
Riley sat in the bleachers with Anya and Holly J., shouting for Zane's team. He watched Zane run down the field, guiding the ball expertly and shooting it into the net, winning the game. The team cheered and lifted Zane up. The boy, however, jumped down after a while and ran to Riley. "Congrats." Riley said. "That's all you have to say?" Zane said teasing. "How about this?" Riley leaned in and kissed Zane quickly and lifted him and spun around.

#37 - Romans.  
Zane felt his annoyance reach its limit when he turned and saw Riley dressed as a killer. However, that annoyance was soon expelled after turning around and finding the _unmentionable_. The _unforgivable_. The _scariest thing on Earth._ The... mime.

#38 - Insecurity.  
Riley tilted his head. "You use to be afraid of coming out?" Zane cracked a smile. "Well, yeah Riley. Come on, I didn't just come out and say it during kindergarten." Riley couldn't wrap his head around it; the Zane, the out and proud senior of Degrassi, use to be in the closet? Amazing.

#39 - Alone.  
Zane watched Riley. Anya came up to the Asian and tapped his shoulder then blinked. "You look... horrible." She said. Zane sighed. "Gee, thanks." Zane knew his eyes were probably red from crying. That and his pupils were probably huge from downing all that champagne that morning. Anything to make the ache disappear. Anya was apologizing and he waved his hand. "He'll get over it, Zane." Zane sighed. Riley would never get over it. Zane had finally lost him.

#40 - Surprise.  
Riley cleaned the glasses left on the bar. He sighed. Being a bartender had good hours but they didn't pay him enough to clean too. _It's for college,_ he told himself. Once Riley was done, he went outside and saw a male across the street, shorts on, a tank top over a fishnet shirt and Converse. He shook his head and kept walking. He looked at the prostitute one more time and his heart stopped. He hadn't seen this face in almost three years. "Zane! ?"

#41 - Pools.  
Zane sat with his legs in the water, Riley doing laps around the pool. He stopped by Zane and smiled. "Come in." He said. Zane shook his head. "Whyyyy?" He asked like a child. Zane looked away and shrugged. Riley tugged on his tan legs. "Come on, Zaney." Riley said. Zane sighed. "I can't swim." He said. Riley smiled. "I'll teach you." Zane looked to his QB and smiled.

#42 - Gaming.  
"You're such a cheater!" Riley pushed Zane with his shoulder as they played their game. Zane laughed. "It's not my fault you suck!" He replied. Riley laughed and cheered in triumph once he won. Zane laughed. "Rematch." He says. "You're on!" Riley said and restarted the game.

#43 - Mocha.  
Zane came into the Dot and smiled, sitting at the bar. "Tall Mocha with a lot of whipped cream, three pumps of chocolate, extra hot?" Riley said from behind the bar. Zane laughed and nodded. "Do you drink anything else?" Riley asked and laughed. "I could, but that's my favorite. And you always make the best." Replied Zane as he drank it and sighed happily.

#44 - Darkness.  
Riley lay in the darkness of Zane's room, playing with the ends of the Asian boy's spikey hair as he slept. Riley couldn't help but wonder what Zane saw in him. Why he always took him back every time. But Riley smiled, thinking, _But then, if he didn't take me back, that would kinda suck._

#45 - Stay.  
Zane grabbed Riley's hand. "Please." Tears brimmed on his eyes. Riley tugged. "Let go." Was all he said. "Please, Riley!" Zane felt his legs starting to give in. Riley turned to look at Zane. "I love you." Was all Zane could get out. "I love you." He repeated. Riley clenched his jaw and hugged Zane. Zane let out a choked sob and embraced Riley tightly.

#46 - Sunset.  
Riley sat beside Zane on the beach as the sun was going down. It was beyond romantic as they sat on their towels, bodies still drying from their fun in the ocean. Riley smiled. This was the best way to spend a Saturday.

#47 - Sing.  
Zane parted his perfect lips and started to sing 'Serah's Theme' from Final Fantasy XIII. Riley smiled and laughed softly. The song was so feminine and cliche`, even for Zane. Nevertheless, it calmed Riley as they sat on his couch and he listened to his boyfriend's singing.

#48 - Falling.  
Zane walked to class, and tripped. Over Owen's foot. Luckily, someone was there. The boy caught Zane swiftly and hoisted him to his feet. "You alright?" The boy asked. Zane nodded, wondering who this boy was that saved him from busting his face on the floor. He could hear Owen cackling and walking away. "Owen's an ass. Don't pay him any mind. Riley." The boy - Riley - said, extending his hand. Zane blinked. "Zane." He replied, remembering his name and shaking the boy's hand. Zane couldn't help it. Even if Riley caught him, Zane was falling already. Falling for Riley.

#49 - Flexibility.  
Riley's eyes widened as Zane bent back all the way, doing a perfect and fluent back flip. Riley knew the boy was flexible, but _damn. _He smirked, remembering to keep this flexibility in mind for later.

#50 - Love.  
Zane sat on the beach of Hawaii with Riley, leaning on him. They were getting to head back to the hotel and call it a night. Well, not for sleep. Zane smiled at Riley kissed him and sighed once he pulled away. "I love you." Riley said. Zane smiled. "I love you too." They kissed again, holding each other tight as their wedding rings glinted in the sunlight.


End file.
